vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Music Suggestions
This page is used to request music you want to hear during battles in VGCW. This is to help clear out Bazza's twitch inbox and reduce repeated requests. No character theme requests, please. - BRYN4444 (talk) ---- When adding a suggestion do a ctrl + f for it beforehand. Also, you MUST include a YouTube link with your music track! Brand new wikia accounts have to be autoconfirmed (make at least 10 edits and be at least 4 days old) before being able to edit THIS page specifically. It's to prevent anonymous users from just signing up to bypass the lock. You can edit other pages, but not this one. Wikia accounts are universal so wiki accounts made on other wikis older than the waiting period can edit. If a song/track is used in VGCW please remove that track from here, and add it to the VGCW Official Playlist. # *No #'s :( A *Ace Attorney: Trials & Tribulations - Pursuit ~ Caught *Ape Escape 3 - White Monkey Battle B *No B's :( C *Chrono Trigger - Battle With Magus *Chrono Trigger - Boss Battle 2 (Battle with Azala) D *Devil May Cry 3 - Devils May Cry *Devil May Cry 3 - Vergil Battle 2 *Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy - Esper Battle (Remix, Final Fantasy XII) *Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy - Cantata Mortis & God in Fire E *No E's :( F *Final Fantasy IX - Mystery Sword *Final Fantasy X - Battle with Seymour *Final Fantasy XII - A Speechless Battle *F-Zero GX - Red Canyon *Fire Emblem Awakening - Don't Speak Her Name G *Guilty Gear XX - Noontide *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9g847kNGF14%7CGuilty Gear XX - Holy Orders H *No H's :( I *No I's :( J *No J's :( K *Kingdom Hearts - Shrouding Dark Cloud *Kingdom Hearts 2 - The Encounter *Kingdom Hearts 2 - Vim and Vigor *Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - Black Powder L *Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Ganondorf Final Battle M *Medieval - Scarecrow Fields *Mega Man 2 - Metal Man (Hyadain Remix) *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - It Has To Be This Way *Metroid - Urban Epidemic (DJ Britt) N *Namco X Capcom - Final Fight *Nore More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - Titanium Batt *Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - Uchiha Stage O *Okami - The Sun Rises P *Persona 3 - Unavoidable Battle *Persona 3 FES - Heartful Cry *Persona 4 - The Wandering Wolf (Straight Mix) *Persona 4 - The Almighty *Persona 4 - Fog *Plants Vs Zombies - Ultimate Battle *Portal - 4000 Degrees Kelvin Q *No Q's :( R *Resident Evil 4 - Wesker's Mercenaries theme S *SegaRock - Cyber Troopers: Virtual On - Into the Blue Sky *SegaRock - Gain Ground - Origin ~ Awaken *SegaRock - Phantasy Star II - PLACE OF DEATH *SegaRock - Phantasy Star IV - LAUGHTER *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Multi-Man Melee 1 *Street Fighter 2 - Red Cyclone (The Gammar Club Remix) *Street Fighter X Tekken - Tekken Rival Battle 2 T *Team Fortress 2 - Hudda Hudda Huh! *Tekken 5 - Unforgiven (With Background Crowd) U *No U's :( V *Virtua Fighter 5 - El Blaze Theme W *The World Ends With You - The One Star X *Xenoblade Chronicles - Gaur Plains Y *Ys Origin - Tension *Ys I & II - Tension Z *No Z's :( Category:Community